


A Snake's Love

by Kitsunefire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barty lives!, Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Draco has so had it, Lucius is super depressed, M/M, No Beta, Past Character Death, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefire/pseuds/Kitsunefire
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is missing something in his life. He falls into a depression that poor Draco gets really fed up with pretty quickly. Never fear because Draco knows what his father is missing and he'll do anything to make him happy even if it means betraying someone he promised to protect.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Barty Crouch Jr., Lucius Malfoy/Barty Crouch Jr./Severus Snape, Past Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy - Relationship, background Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy, past Lucius Malfoy/ Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	A Snake's Love

Life had always been a huge game of Russian roulette for Lucius. He never truly had any control over his life and now that he finally had that control he had no idea how to feel. His father had planned out his whole life he decided who he'd marry, what his job was, he'd even sworn fealty to the dark lord. That meant that every generation of his family would have to serve Voldemort until his death. That one selfish act had led to a lot of Draco and his own suffering all for some foolish dream that Voldemort never reached.

After the final battle, he was told of Narcissa's demise. She had lied to the dark lord and had died by her own sister's hand, Bellatrix never did tolerate traitors well. That's why it brought him such smug satisfaction when he heard Bella had met her end by Molly Weasley of all people. He had never loved Cissa she was a friend and nothing more, she too felt the same way. That didn't mean that he felt nothing in regards to her loss, he felt plenty. But it wasn't her death that had devastated him, no, it had to have been the loss of Severus that had hurt him the most.

If his father hadn't arranged his marriage Severus would've been his choice. Severus had been his first love and only love, time had only strengthened those feelings. Now months later his chest still ached as he thought of him. Potter had saved him and Draco from Azkaban, and he'd even found a new lover. As it turned out Barty had escaped from receiving the kiss. His ever-loyal house elf, Winky, knocked out the Aurors who had taken him. She however died protecting her weakened master from the dementors. And Barty in turn played dead as he had before after transforming her body into a look-alike of his own. If not for the emergency portkey he had hidden in his shoe, he wouldn't have made it.

Once the dust had cleared from the final battle Barty had returned, his facial features slightly altered to change him just enough to pose as his own cousin. He then claimed what was left of the Crouch money and holdings, before coming to see him. It had taken time but the two of them had more in common then he had thought possible. One of those things surprisingly was their shared feelings where Severus had been concerned. Nothing bonds someone together like the loss of someone you love. His relationship with Barty and his lack of imprisonment made no difference to him. Yes, he was alive, free, and had a fresh start, but he still felt that Severus shaped hole in his life.

He could tell that Draco was getting frustrated with his behavior, with his reclusiveness. And even Barty had been silently watching him more often. Those two were the only ones who still cared about him, he knew they were concerned about him. He didn't work at the Ministry anymore, he didn't go out to social gatherings, and he didn't dress in his expensive showy robes anymore. No, these days he mostly wore black or dark blue trousers and varying shades of dress shirts, which he never tucked in. To say that he didn't look like himself or act like himself was an understatement.

Currently, he was sitting in the garden with his new pet at his feet. Recently he'd bought a young female black panther, her name was Amara. She stuck to him like a sticking charm never leaving his side. He couldn't even take a bath without her jumping in with him splashing bubbles everywhere. He'd gotten her because she immediately reminded him of Severus, nobody knew not even Dumbledore, that Severus had been an Animagus. A large beautiful black panther his distinct eye color being the only give away that he wasn't an animal. His eyes were so dark blue they had been described as obsidian and with his intelligence...well passing for a normal panther was impossible. He patted her head before looking up and seeing Draco standing there looking at him.

"Draco, it's lovely out isn't it?" He said scooting down the bench he was sitting on to make space for his son.

"Yes, the weather is nice but I'm more interested in how you are doing." Draco said giving him a penetrating look. When did his little dragon become so observant?

"I'm fine, everything is fine..." He didn't get to finish that as Draco let out a frustrated growl before stopping him mid-speech.

"You aren't fine! Merlin's balls it's okay to admit that you aren't alright dad! Why won't you open up to me? I know Barty knows what's wrong with you and he isn't telling me. I'm not a child anymore I can handle anything you are going through. I just want my father back, not the politician, not the death eater, I want you back! You look like him, but you are a poor imitation of him. Please tell me...please." Hearing Draco pleading for him broke something inside of him. He pulled Draco into a hug holding him close for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He released Draco and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"It's him, it's Severus." Draco looked at him with understanding.

"You know that my marriage to your mother pretty much a sham right?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with Uncle Severus?" Draco asked confusion coloring his voice. He had named Severus Draco's godfather in a bid to keep him in his life, closer than just a friend.

"Draco, I loved your godfather as more than a friend. He was actually my first and only love, your mother and I were just friends. And I guess that's all that I really need to say, I miss him so much Draco that it aches." He said.

Yes, he had feelings for Barty too but they were nothing in comparison to how he felt about Severus. He looked up to see Draco give him a certain look before it vanished and held nothing but sympathy. Draco was hiding something from him, his little dragon could fool other people, but not him.

"That does explain a whole lot maybe..." Draco trailed off biting his lip, his face indecisive. He waited patiently for Draco to decide whatever he was so hesitant about.

"The two of you should go on vacation and get away from here for a while. And I think I know the perfect place for Barty and you to go it's on the south coast of Italy. Fine wines, warm weather, and best of all no one who recognizes you." Draco said fondness coloring his voice. Draco had been spending a lot of time in Italy where his not secret boyfriend Blaise lived. He was depressed not stupid it was obvious the two were more than friends. The closest he'd been able to get to Draco's personal life was a conversation about his marriage contract. With everything that had happened the Greengrass's tried to save themselves by renouncing everything Malfoy or dark lord. They broke the contract off to marry Astoria to a better match or so Lord Greengrass had said. Draco was incredibly relieved upon being told, he had done an admirable job of covering it up, He was waiting for the day that Draco would finally tell him about Zabini and ask for his own contract. Potions made it possible for future grandchildren to exist so he wasn't terribly worried. No, what worried him was the distance that was between them. It could be any number of things that Draco felt he couldn't talk about with him.

"I don't know Draco it seems a bit soon to be going on vacations after everything." He said. Amara sat up and placed her large head on his thigh, his girl must've known he was distressed somehow. He stroked her head as sadness once again clouded his senses, Draco snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Now is the perfect time to take a trip and besides I think you will find everything you need there. Don't worry about planning anything I know exactly what to do." Draco shot up from the bench and was out of sight, he shook his head. If Draco was anything like his mother attendance would be mandatory. His only comfort was that Barty would have to suffer with him.

A few days later he was sitting one of the sofas in a sitting room a few doors down from his personal rooms. Barty had his arm around him with a book perched in his lap, Lucius too had been reading a book about the correlation between magic and ambient nature magic. It was dry material but truly fascinating, at least the part where the writer theorized that wandless magic was really just wizards channeling nature magic. Nature magic is natural magic that occurs in the 'wild', anyway, the author thought that wizards who performed wandless magic were really just 'borrowing' or 'summoning' nature magic. Amara was draped across their feet as a fire burned in the white marble fireplace. A part of him felt a little better at having told Draco his secret, he had actually been worried that Draco wouldn't accept the things they had talked about. Their quiet was shattered by an overly excited Draco. His eyebrow rose at his son's condition, he looked windswept and out of breath.

"I know where you guys are going for your vacation!" Damn, so much for his son forgetting his idea for a vacation. Was he really that bad? He shifted slightly against Bart's side before speaking.

"Dragon I told you I don't think this is a good idea. I know I haven't been the best recently but leaving for a vacation isn't the answer." He said, he would just be running away elsewhere to feel the same depression. No matter where he went it was just going to be the same for him. It might improve his mood a little, depression was a whole other beast that never seemed to leave.

"Well, maybe he's right Luc. I think all of us could stand to get away from Britain right now. A change of scenery would do us all good for a change." Barty said as he gathered his left hand in his rubbing the top gently. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes sensing that he wasn't going to win.

"What about Amara?" He asked weakly, Amara followed him everywhere. There was no way that wherever they were going was going to be okay with his pet panther wandering about. Draco smirked at him, uneasiness curled in his stomach.

"Oh, they have no problem excepting animals so long as they're Familiars. And I already informed the hotel staff that yours was coming with you." Of course, his darling son had thought of everything. What the hell happened to the teenager who couldn't so much as think without his approval? Oh, right he grew up and was now dragging him around places. Barty cupped his faces turning him to look at him.

"It will be alright love let's do this." Barty said with a smile pulling him close for a kiss.

"Eww, dad not in front of me!" Draco said dramatically. Barty chuckled at the little blond's discomfort.

"So Draco where are we going exactly?" Barty asked.

"To southern Italy on the Amalfi coast, they have a large hidden wizarding community. There will be the sun, sand, and fresh air to look forward to. And it's just like I told father nobody would recognize either of the two of you, and both of you will be in the same country as me." Barty gave him a pointed look.

"So he knew you were doing this and didn't tell me?" Barty questioned looking at him.

"I just don't think it will help any, grief is just something you have to adjust to and eventually get over." He said shaking his head and leaning back.

"Aside from the fact that Draco has no doubt booked everything and paid already, we are going. Because I think it will help, you are just being stubborn for no reason." Barty stood up. Lucius gave him a confused look.

"Barty where are you going?" He asked.

"To pack for our trip darling." He drawled slipping out of the room leaving him with a grinning Draco.

The next morning after a short breakfast the two of them took a port key. The first thing he noticed was the smell of saltwater, Amara sat dutifully at their feet looking around curiously. They were in front of a large white granite building with beautiful statuettes of a woman in Peplos holding lyres adorned black marble pillars. The street itself that they were standing on was crowded many more shops and homes lined the side of the cliffs. People walked around them only curiously eyeing Amara as they went about their day. Barty pulled him towards their hotel, Amara following closely at his side. Once inside, he craned his neck to look around. Frescos were painted on the high arched ceilings, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling draping crystals. The floor was a swirling glittering dark blue marble, gold-gilded pillars lined the sides, a large staircase dominated the back of the room split in either direction with the front desk in the center.

A woman in red and blue robes was standing behind the desk her red hair falling in loose curls. They walked forward and stopped just in front of her, she looked up with a smile.

"Welcome to our hotel how can I help you, gentlemen?" She asked.

"My son booked us a room it should be under Malfoy." He said analyzing her face for any signs of distaste at the name. Her face and body language remained friendly and unaffected by their presence. She moved pieces of parchment around until she pulled out a large registration book. She placed an eagle feather and an inkwell next to the book in front of him.

"Just sign your name and your companion's names right next to the room number I wrote." He nodded signing his name and adding Barty and Amara as well.

"Here is your room key, if you need an extra just tap it with your wand. A menu and a list of dining times will also be up in your room, the wine in the room's temperature-controlled cabinet is complimentary. Have a wonderful stay!" She said while handing him a heavy ornate key that had their room number embossed on both sides. They took a lift up to their floor and stepped out into the hallway. It was done up with tan marble floors, light pink walls, a dark blue plush carpet runner covered the marble. The windows were large and clear with their drapes held back to the side. He could see the ocean in all of its gorgeous blue glory, and hear the roar of the waves as they crashed below.

They arrived at their room number and entered into a sitting room. Black suede couches sat across from each other, the walls were painted forest green, glass doors led out onto a balcony overlooking the water. He walked into the bedroom to see a large comfortable looking bed with a canopy, white linen-draped down from it. The bed itself had dark blue linens with silver swirls, the walls were white, and the carpets were as well. The bathroom had white marble floors, a black marble tub, the fixtures were in gold. Amara nudged him out of her way as she bounded up to the tub and sat on her hindquarters, her front paws rested on the edge of the tub's basin as she looked down ears perked. He heard Barty chuckle behind him.

"Looks like your bath buddy likes the tub." Lucius rolled his eyes as he watched the big cat inspect the fixtures. It was a good thing it was large enough for four people he'd need all the space he could get with Amara. Arms encircled his waist, he turned around to face Barty. He kissed him slowly pressing him back into the door frame, they broke apart as Amara let out a growl as she glared at Barty. He chuckled looking down at him.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Lucius let out a small laugh of his own.

"She doesn't like anyone touching me, she pawed at me relentlessly for attention when Draco hugged me after I got her." Barty raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous of people touching and taking up all of your daddy's time?" He said looking down at Amara who wedged herself in between them rubbing herself against Lucius.

"Straight from the cat herself, my and I thought my only competition was everyone else. Now I have to charm a panther so I can sneak time with my own boyfriend." Lucius smirked at him.

"Good luck!" He teased as he walked back into the bedroom and unshrunk their trunks, and spelled their clothes into the closet. He took out a third smaller trunk that had two sectioned off areas, one was for Amara's brushes and shampoos, and the other section was for their grooming products. Draco decided to book them for a month so the two of them packed a good amount.

A few days in Lucius had to admit that Draco was right he had needed time away. His skin while still pale was a little less so from his time on the beach, he was currently sitting out on their balcony watching the sunrise as both Barty and Amara slept. He smiled as he looked back in at them. Barty had managed to wrap both of his arms around Amara, using the big cat as a big teddy bear. Amara couldn't stand Barty while awake so it made it all the more amusing for Lucius to see. So far they'd attended a wine tasting event and spent time on the beaches. But today would be the first time the two of them were going to explore the market and town. He was running low on headache relief potion, and he wanted to see what kind of books the city had to offer. Although they would have to stay within the wizarding district, it wasn't that he hated muggles, he just didn't care for their culture. Better to stay away rather than invite conflict as it were, and he'd had enough conflict to last a lifetime.

Everybody was all fine and good to beat the war drums and cry for blood. But once they realize the horrors and casualties they couldn't stomach what they had started. If his father hadn't dragged them into it he wouldn't have been apart of it, and he certainly wouldn't have exposed Draco to it. It hadn't just damaged their reputation it had damaged their relationships and scarred both of them physically and mentally.

"What are you out here thinking about to cause that face?" Barty stepped out in nothing but his underwear taking the seat next to him.

"What my irresponsible father did and just how much damage it has brought to our family." He said sipping at a glass of orange juice and grimacing as it tasted warm. He sat it on the table in distaste and looked back out at the sky.

"It's over now Luc let's just shelve it and move on." Anger overwhelmed the bitterness he'd felt moments before.

"That's easy for you to say, you chose to serve him. My idiot father pretty much enslaved our entire family to the dark lord, we didn't have a choice." He hissed pinching the bridge of his nose, he could already feel a headache working.

"That might be but there isn't anything we can do about it. The past is done and over with, what matters is that we're all alive. And your right I made my choice but... I regret it now, hindsight is a real bitch." Barty got up and went to the bathroom shutting the door with a quiet click that seemed to echo in his wake. Coldness crept through him, yeah hindsight was an unforgiving bitch. Amara padded up to him resting her head on his thigh. He sighed deeply.

"Why do you love me, little girl, I don't even love me." He said sadly as he scratched behind her ear. He continued to watch the reds and yellows paint the skies and water below. He willed himself to relax again and by the time Barty had finished and come back out, he was collected and calm again. They left Amara to sun herself on a flat rock that he had summoned onto the balcony. They stopped at two different book shops, it turns out that he wasn't the only bibliophile in their relationship. They had to shrink them down, separately they had bought ten books apiece. They stopped to eat at Giardino D'oro he had a tomato basil soup with lemon chicken picatta, Barty had sausage minestrone and baked ziti. They stopped at a bakery and purchased zeppole with lemon custard filling. He didn't have a sweet tooth but he had a soft spot for zeppole, white chocolate, and almost anything with lemon. Otherwise, he didn't eat anything sweet very often, once every other month he indulged.

The last place they stopped at was a potions shop called Obsidian Snake for a restock in his headache potion. The shop was neat rows and shelves of vialed potions and potions ingredients. The clerk didn't seem to be behind the counter so he moved around looking for the correct potion. He noticed something strange about the handwriting on the vials, it looked so familiar like he'd seen it before. He heard movement and turned in time to see the clerk and froze. He looked a little different but it was...Severus, now he knew why the writing on the vial was so familiar. He'd seen it thousands of times on school assignments and potions vials...Severus. He hadn't looked at Lucius so he took his time to observe. His hair was longer almost as long as his, it was tied back his bangs also looked a bit longer. He must not have been brewing today because it didn't look greasy, potions fumes tended to cling to hair and clothing. It's why so many people always thought Severus had greasy hair, it wasn't from a lack of hygiene, it was from brewing potions all day. Severus never was vain about his looks, so he never bothered to learn beauty spells, if he had potions fumes would never be a problem.

He also noticed that his slightly crooked nose had been healed, and as he talked with an older woman he noticed his teeth had been fixed. His eyes were still that dark brown that could be mistaken for black with small flecks of blue that made them glitter. Many people had often compared his eyes to obsidian because of how dark they looked. He knew different though, he had seen them up close and personal. His skin wasn't nearly as pale as he had been in Britain, it looked... well not tan but sunkissed perhaps? He watched the way he handled the vials, even the way he moved. That was his Severus he'd bet the whole Malfoy fortune on it, he'd hardly changed his looks at all. But then he didn't have to everyone thought he was dead and all he had to do was disappear. He grabbed the vials he needed and as soon as the old woman had left he approached the counter. Severus had his back to him he settled them on the counter and waited. And he turned to look at him, his Severus was good he'd give him that, no outward expression gave anything away.

"Your Italian is still horrible much improved but still absolutely horrible." Lucius said looking directly into the eyes he'd missed for so long.

"I just moved here some months ago so of course, it isn't the best." Was the terse reply.

"Severus, are we really going to play this game?" He asked.

"I don't know who Severus is but my name is Julian. I don't tend to play games I find them tedious." He said wrapping the vials carefully and bagging them.

"Nobody is looking for you Severus everyone thinks your dead. It's over he's dead Potter succeeded, you don't have to hide from me." He knew that it was Severus and nothing, not some flimsy story was going to convince him otherwise.

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about!" The tone of voice remained the same, but it was still the voice remembered.

"You barely changed your appearance I know your voice, Severus, I know your handwriting you can't fool me! Your alive and have been for months and you didn't tell me! No, I have to find out on a vacation Draco insisted..." He stopped mid-sentence, Draco had set this whole thing up! He'd insisted that he needed to go on a vacation, set up all their plans. Draco would've also known that he'd eventually need a refill of his potions, that he'd eventually end up at this very shop. It also explained Draco's odd behavior, behavior that he believed the Zabini boy was the cause of. But what if Draco knew Severus was alive this whole time and didn't tell him? The hurt must've shown on his face because not Severus's demeanor seemed to change.

"He knew..." He gathered his bag in his arms and practically ran out of the shop.

"Lucius!" He heard it behind him and chose to keep going all the way back to their hotel. He slammed the door causing Amara to jump up in surprise and watch him keenly. He didn't even bother to put away his purchases he summoned a house-elf to bring him some fire whiskey before settling back on the balcony.

And that was where Barty found him two hours later still drinking and when asked what happened all he had gotten was "he knew".

Another few days had gone by and Barty had gotten frustrated with what was bothering him. He wanted to say something so bad to Barty who deserved to know just as much as he did. But he just couldn't his stomach churned every time he had tried. He curled further into the comforter, he hadn't left the hotel either. He pushed himself up and trudged to the bathroom, he desperately needed a bath. And once he was done he felt a little more human stepping into the bedroom again he was met by Barty and Draco. He narrowed his eyes.

"Father Barty says you've been acting strange." He glared now, he knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" He said accusation clear in his voice.

"I can explain, please..."

He didn't even bother to let him finish as he walked right out the door not bothering to acknowledge the pleas for him to stop. He wandered the town aimlessly with no destination in mind, he didn't even notice the sun going down, or that he had inadvertently walked down to the beach. He found a huge semi-flat rock and climbed up and sat down, the setting sun burned in dying colors of pink and yellow. He tried not to think about everything but the more he tried to clear his mind the more it all came back. He tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his ear and sighed deeply.

"Draco only did it because I asked him to you know." He turned his head to see Severus standing off to his right.

"Why did you guys keep this from me? Did you not trust me?" A sigh sounded before he had company on his rock.

"I may have underestimated how much you would actually miss me. It wasn't intentional, everything happened spur of the moment." He narrowed his eyes looking at Severus.

"Explain!" Sure he was a bit angry but he had every right to be all things considered. Did no one trust him? Did they truly think so little of him as a whole? He was torn between sadness, anger, relief, and happiness. It was truly an odd mix of emotions but it was what he was feeling at the moment.

"After Nagini attacked me and everyone had left my 'body' I was able to drink down some blood replenisher. I had long since taken measures to make myself immune to Nagini's venom. Draco came upon me while the fighting raged, I asked him to help me. He used the port key I had made for emergencies. With everything that happened in the hours afterward, nobody noticed Draco was gone. I sent him back and well both of your trials happened, I thought it was best if everyone thought I was dead. Draco tried to convince me to at least tell you. But I didn't believe that it was a good idea and I was too invested in my new life. If it helps Draco's case it hurt him a lot not to say anything, neither of us thought you would be so impacted by my absence." Severus replied. He huffed in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just admit it was you when I called you out?" He asked.

"I tried to keep my cover but I wasn't prepared to face you. In the end, I broke and followed you out of the store. I decide to leave you be for the time being because of how upset you were when you left. I figured you would come back and confront me again. Imagine my surprise when the wrong blond and Barty appeared in my shop. They told me many things Luc, I don't want to hear those things from them, I want to hear you say those things to me." He blinked color rising in his cheeks as he looked Severus in the eyes.

"I...I've always loved you, Severus."

"What about Barty?" He asked.

"He loves you too Sev, you are pretty amazing, he has excellent taste." He blinked in surprise.

"What happens now Sev?" He couldn't bear to be without him again.

"I don't know but I do know what I want." He said leaning into his personal space.

"What." Lucius asked. A rare smile appeared before he kissed him. And at that moment the ache in his chest disappeared as he clung to Severus for all he was worth. This was what he'd been missing.

"Wow, so this is what I get to look forward to." He broke apart from Sev to see Barty and Amara behind him. As the other two jumped on the rock to join them. He smirked at Sev and just Barty got settled they kissed him on each cheek. Amara growled at their behavior. He chuckled as he scratched under her chin.

"A panther, really Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Well, if my panther was with me instead of playing dead I wouldn't need another one." He snarked.

"What are...?" He leaned back and cuddled against Barty's chest while keeping hold of Severus's hands.

"Sev is a panther animagus." He replied.

"Ah, your choice in a pet makes sense now. What happens now?" Barty asked.

"Whatever we want." Lucius said.

"That sounds amazing." Severus said leaning back on Barty's other side. Sitting here with the two of them he realized just how lucky he was to have them with him. And he had one mischievous dragon to thank for everything.


End file.
